Studies are underway to purify and determine the chemical composition of clcoholic hyalin. This has been achieved, and efforts are now underway to develop an appropriate radioimmunoassay permitting identification of circulating alcoholic hyalin antigen and antibody in the serum of patients with alcoholic hepatitis. Alcoholic hyalin has been demonstrated to have five fractions which are now being systematically evaluated for chemical composition and immunologic reactivity. It is expected that once a reliable, sensitive and specific radioimmunologic assay is available, it will be possible to better delineAte immunopathogenesis of alcoholic hepatitis and its conversion to cirrhosis. This will facilitate development of more effective preventive and therapeutic measures for alcoholic hepatitis and cirrhosis.